


Jail Bird

by XXHoneyAppleBlossomXX



Category: All American Massacre, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Conjugal Visit, Jail, Movie: All American Massacre, Movie: Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 (1986), NSFW, Other, Reunion, Robert “Chop Top” Sawyer, Robert “Chop Top” Sawyer X GenderNeutral! Reader, Slasher, for later chapters..., reader - Freeform, reunited, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXHoneyAppleBlossomXX/pseuds/XXHoneyAppleBlossomXX
Summary: They called it a conjugal visit...Inmates who were on their best behavior were given the chance to visit their significant other for one night only.And you were lucky enough to be dating one of those inmates.
Relationships: Robert "Chop Top" Sawyer/Reader, Robert “Chop Top” Sawyer/GenderNeutral!Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Jail Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry I’ve been inactive, life has been really busy... also my writing process is super slow. Hoping to get the next chapter finished ASAP. Rating is for later chapter/s. Please enjoy!

They called it a conjugal visit... 

Inmates who were on their best behavior were given the chance to visit their significant other for one night only.

And you were lucky enough to be dating one of those inmates.

As you made your way to the prison bus, you were frisked to make sure you didn’t have any weapons on you. Your conjugal visit with your boyfriend was today. You wished that you could take him home with you... but you weren’t that lucky.

The state had given you a motel room. You would stay there for one night, and one night only. After that, you two would be separated again.

As the bus started to make its way to your destination, you started to reminisce about the past. It’d been 13 years since your boyfriend had been arrested. The crimes he and his family committed were considered some of the worst in the history of Texas. As such, he was serving a life sentence, with no parole.

When you had first heard the news, you were devastated. The home you two had once shared, an abandoned amusement park, was completely torn down when the police discovered human remains. The news ran your name through the mud, spreading rumors that you had been kidnapped and that you were a victim of Stockholm Syndrome.

You shook your head, trying to clear your mind of any negative thoughts. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, you thought to yourself. You’d be reunited soon. All of the time spent waiting for this exact moment...

You started to think about the events leading up to this. You would send Chop Top letters every month, telling him what had changed since he was gone. A new house, a new car, a new life. One without him. Chop Top would respond back, though his handwriting was sometimes tough to read, you could make out what he was saying... most of the time. Though his letters were nothing more but rambling sentences going into detail about how much he loved you, you treasured every one you received. Each letter would reassure you that he’s still alive, he’s still sane *somewhat* and he still loves you.

One day, you got a letter from him that was different. He seemed more excited, more lively. More... alive. He’d been given the news that if he was on his best behavior, you two would be able to visit.

Chop Top, of course, is the complete opposite of what the State considers a “good” inmate. With his face plastered all over the news after the whole “Texas Battle Land” incident, he would regularly brag to others about his celebrity status. He would brag to everyone... including the guards.

The other inmates didn’t find that so funny. To put it bluntly, he was obnoxious. And an easy target.

So, he got into fights often. Someone insults his family, or implied he’s an “inbred hick”... they would get a beating. It wasn’t until he found out about “conjugal visits” that he stopped. He wouldn’t brag. He wouldn’t get into fights. He would act like a little goody-two-shoes for as long as it takes to see you.

For over the past year he’d kept his mouth shut, and it’d finally paid off. You got the news, and you rushed as fast as you possibly could to meet him.

Though... the bus was going awfully slow. You stared out the window, drumming your fingers against your lap as you waited impatiently to reach your destination. After what felt like an eternity, you saw it.

“COZY COTTAGE MOTELS,” The sign said in bold neon letters. “OPEN 24/7. NO VACANCY”

This was it. You started to fidget your hands in anticipation. Years of waiting had finally paid off.

The bus came to a complete stop. You walked towards the exit... as much as you wanted to run as quickly to your room as possible, you didn’t want to get chewed out by the bus driver. That, and you didn’t want to trip and land on your ass.

“Head to the lobby.” The bus driver said in a gruff, apathetic voice. “They’ll give you your room number.”

You nodded your head and thanked him, and made your way out of the vehicle.

The front lobby was just a few steps away. It was decorated with kitschy trinkets and plastic greenery. An elderly woman, wearing thick reading glasses and a gaudy necklace, was sitting at the opposite end of the front lobby.

“How can I help you?” She said, in a warm Texan accent.

“I’m here to visit someone. Are there any available rooms?” You said.

“Why certainly!” She said, beaming. You had no idea how someone working in customer service could be so happy.

“What room would you like, sweetie?” She said.

“Actually... I’m here to visit someone. I think he’s staying in one of your rooms for the night...”

“Hmm...” the old woman looked through the mess of documents atop her desk. 

“Well, the Prison’s reserved Room 12 for a visit...”

She chuckled to herself. “But hell, that ain’t what you’re lookin’ for. I know a nice person like yourself isn’t meeting any criminal! A cannibal at that! What’s the name of your friend, sweetheart?”

Shit. Here we go.

“Robert Sawyer.”

The old woman’s face dropped. She gasped, eyes widening like she had seen a ghost.

“You’re...”

“Yes.” You said. “Can I have a key to room 12?”

The old woman muttered something underneath her breath as she fetched for a room key. Her warm, gentle demeanor was gone, and with it came malice and spite. She was just like all the others.

Your mind flashed to the last time you saw him. His stomach was slashed to bits by a chainsaw, his neck dripping with blood. By some miracle of God, you were able to stitch him back up to a somewhat stable condition. You remember him sobbing, screaming in pain and anger as he told you everyone else in the family was dead. You remembered the police finding you. You remembered...

“Here.” She said bluntly, handing you your room key.

You broke out of your trance. You didn’t bother to thank her as you grabbed the keys and left to go to your room. You could reminisce later. 

You kept count of the door numbers as you walked the property. 10... 11... There it was. Room 12. You swiftly unlocked the door and made your way inside.

As you flipped a light switch, you discovered the room you’d been given had seen better days. It wasn’t dirty, it was just... old and rundown. Although, not like you expected anything better from the prison system.

Even though the motel wasn’t on prison grounds, you could tell that strict regulations were put in place. As you snooped around, you noticed that anything that could be used as a weapon was nowhere in sight. No kitchen utensils, no toothbrushes, no razors... you thought it was all a little bit excessive. But hell, this WAS Chop Top. Even though you knew he would never hurt you, you could picture him shanking a sparrow or two. Or ten.

You decided to do a little bit more investigating. You couldn’t find any hidden cameras... or any hidden microphones... As you entered the bedroom, you opened one of the many drawers on the nightstand and were surprised to find lube and condoms. Seems like the prison knew exactly what you two would be doing... how considerate.

You heard a loud knock on the door. Your heart started to race... this could be him!

Making your way out of the bedroom, you opened the door. Outside you were greeted by two of the most unpleasant prison guards you’d ever seen. Oh, and your boyfriend. They were holding him in place by his shoulders, making sure he wouldn’t bolt for it.

As the two guards escorted him into the motel room, you couldn’t help but stare at him. He was so frail... even more so than what you remembered. He was still in his orange prison jumpsuit, wide-eyed and amazed by all that was inside your small room. He made eye contact with you but quickly looked away. He seemed nervous...

One of the guards took out a key, and in a swift moment, his handcuffs were gone. As Chop adjusted to his temporary freedom, the guards made their way to the door.

“Don’t try anything... fucking cannibal.” They belted out before slamming the door shut.

The guards were gone. You two were finally alone. Together.

You could already feel tears welling up in your eyes as you walked up to greet him.

“Chop...”

He ran towards you and tackled you to the ground, knocking the breath out of your lungs. He wrapped his arms around you tightly, resting his head on your shoulder.

“BABE!!!” He cried out, his sudden bear hug draining you of your breath.

“I missed you... so much.” You said back to him. You started to sob.

He held onto you for what seemed like an eternity. It was pure bliss. You haven’t felt his touch in years... it was all so overwhelming. Chop Top looked down and noticed that you were crying, and his expression dropped.

“Aww, b-babe...” Chop Top said, stroking your cheek. “Don’t you start cryin’ now... i-it’s alright! I’m here!”

His tenderness made you sob even harder. Chop Top wiped the tears from your face with his calloused fingers.

“L-Look at me...”

You looked up, staring straight into his bright blue eyes.

“I’m here now. I-It’ll all be okay...”


End file.
